As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Current email, identity and file migration solutions fail to provide a fully robust migration of users to new email, identity and file platforms. These solutions have a difficult time identifying individuals whose data and/or identity should be migrated together. The most common way to solve this problem is by tabulating a master object (for example, mailbox or identity object) list through manual lists and spreadsheets, but it is very difficult to manually manage a spreadsheet that may have many thousands of rows. Plus it is very difficult to collate an accurate and appropriate list of objects for each migration, when the necessary relationship information between mailboxes (or other types of migrating objects) is not included in the spreadsheet or even readily available. Thus, it is difficult to determine which objects should migrate together to minimize the impact on the organization.